A Miracle on a Rainy Day
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Shounen ai: SetoxJou] [oneshot] The saying goes, “There’s always a woman behind a successful man.” What if the tradition was changed? Seto Kaiba is in all another world due to a certain emotion…Love. [birthday fic for HikariChang!]


Princess Strawberry: Oh wow, would you look at this! My _second_ one-shot! And this is a gift fic to **HikariChang**! ^___^ Hey, girl! Happy belated birthday! *mumble* Yeah, almost a month late, that is...gomen ne! *bows apologetically*

Pairings: Seto/Jounouchi [Names, as you can tell, are in Japanese format]

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Story Title: A Miracle on a Rainy Day [Sounds kind of stupid]

Story Type: One-shot

Summary: The saying goes "There's always a woman behind a successful man.". What if the tradition was changed? Seto Kaiba is in all another world due to a certain emotionLove. 

Warnings: Told in the point of view of **Seto Kaiba**. Fluff, not like the previous one-shot I did for Devil Malik. ^^; Too much angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *cries* So sad...*sniff*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's raining again.

Why is it always raining when I look out the window?'

Truth is, I _rarely_ looked out the window.

There were more clicking from the laptop that was currently sitting on top of the cherry oak desk in my room.

"Big brother?"

Mokuba Kaiba, also known as my little brother, entered my room. Again, without knocking, or my knowledge of it first.

"How many times did I tell you to knock before entering? Do I have to post up a sign that states Do Not Disturb'?" Sometimes I just couldn't resist but scold my little brother for the littlest of things.

"Gomen nasai, onii-chan," he whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready."

Ah, so that was the reason this time.

"Arigatou, Mokuba." I patted him on the head.

He smiled, the tears disappearing from his black eyes. No wonder, they were fake. And they got me everytime. He shot out of the room like a bullet before I can reprimand him again. I sighed. Probably he's hyper againeven after I scolded him.

I descended the stairs to see Betty waiting at the bottom. She was kind of pretty, with shoulder length chestnut coloured hair. He white uniform traced out her delicate features.

"Your dinner is ready, Mr. Kaiba, sir," her soft voice announced. But there was a soft, yet strong commanding tone to it.

"Thank you, Betty."

She retreated to the servants' quarters, where joyous chatter ensued, however silent it may be.

Betty is such a nice and gentle girl.

"Pity" it is that I don't have any feelings for her.

ShhI haven't told anyone about this secret, not even my own little brother. Truth to be told

I'm gay.

Pretty shocking, huh?

Anyways, back to realitymy brother and I had just sat down on the long table when Elisa rushed in, tied up black hair disheveled. 

"What is it now?" I asked irritably.

"Sir," she gasped for breath. "A blond boy had just collapsed in fro-"

I cut her off abruptly. "Take me to him. NOW." The last thing I want is to have some dead person lying around _my__ _estate. 

But waita blond boyit couldn't be _him_, could it?

Unnoticing, my heart just skipped a beat.

~*~=~*~

As we were going through dessert, I ordered Betty to bring up some chicken noodle soup and some sandwiches for the still-dead-away boy. Knowing what a pig he was, I told her to make double portions. She looked at me weirdly, but after a glare and a threat that she is going to lose her job, she conceded. I growled. Why was I being so nice to him anyway?

"Onii-chan," Mokuba spoke up. "You ate your four-course dinner too fast."

I blinked. I did? I haven't noticed. "Really, now?" I continued to eat the mango pudding slowly in front of me.

"Oh yes." There was a teasing note in his voice. "Is something on your mind?"

"There is always something on my min-" I caught myself. "Hey, wait, you're not implying that I'm thinking about _him_?" I pointed upwards to exaggerate my point.

He gave me an innocent look. "I never said anything of the sort. You just _thought_ I did." He grinned.

I gave in. "Fine, fine, something was on my mind. But definitely NOT him."

My little brother just giggled and continued to eat his pudding. 

I shook my head. The clock chimed eight. 

Mokuba took off and I could have sworn he had flown to the living room and plopped down in front of the Plasma TV we have. I heard it being turned on, and sighing, I too left the table to finish off my office work.

The servants bowed out of sheer politeness as I passed. I shot a look at the closest one, and she positively screamed silently while running down the hallway. Yes, that was always fun. But it was getting old. 

I closed the door firmly behind me and sat down on the chair. I stretched, feeling rather foolish to be sitting in front of the laptop yet again. A/N: Yes, kind of out of character, ne? ^-~ But work was work, and it needed to be done, no matter how much I didn't want to. 

Another typing session has began.

~*~=~*~

Finally.

Finally, finally, finally, finally.

At one in the morning I had managed to finish the work I could not entrust my employees to do. And I can finally get some rest.

I shut down my laptop and closed it. I felt no need to use it for the next day. Sometimes being a CEO just has its disadvantages.

Trusting my little brother to go to bed himself, I didn't bother leaving my room and go check on him. He's not that little anymore. He can take care of himself.

I yawned widely and began to change into my navy blue silk pyjamas. I haven't had the chance to sleep properly; at least not on a decent bed. Most of the time I would just fall asleep on the table with my lab top still on, or would be just...sitting there, thinking, going in and out of focus. The latter reason just wasn't like me, but sometimes I just had to sit and think. Sit and think. About the silliest and the most ridiculous of things. But still...

A man takes his time. 

And chances.

I crawled into my king sized bed and ungracefully my head fell into the soft pillows. Surprisingly, I felt no urge to immediately fall asleep. Instead, my mind was once again filled with thoughts and such, but this time, on a totally different subject.

My thoughts began at that day at school. Where I overheard Yuugi saying his Jii-san owned an ultra rare card. And truthfully, later that day in the Kame Game Shop, that time was when I truly noticed them. And especially _him_. I don't know what possessed me to rip up that fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card; I could have kept it, making my deck totally indestructible. After that, "evil spirit" (as Yami puts it), was banished from my body, I began to notice things I haven't seen before. Like how _he_ always sticks by Yuugi, and they would both cheer each other on. That thought lingered for a minute before moving on.

Now my memory reached the Duelist Kingdom period. When I duelled _him_ on my newest invention (of that time): Duel Disks. I've never seen anyone who could look as beautiful as him when one is angry. Those honey brown eyes were inscribed in my mind at once at the sight of them. But I couldn't tell him at the time that I liked him; no, I kept on my cold façade and brushed him away. I would never forget those words he said to me that night: 

"Hey! Listen tough guy. I can understand you wantin' to get your little brother back an' all. But don't go thinkin' that yer the only one with a noble cause. Kabeesh? We all got somethin' worth fightin' for. So if you want to get a piece of Pegasus, get in line or deal wit' me."

I grabbed his hand and had thrown him away. Tough luck that the Duelist Glove got in the way. I turned back to look at him and saw Yuugi crouching down to help him. 

Though rescuing Mokuba was my first priority, did he understand my _second_ priority? 

Apparently he didn't, for he had foolishly challenged me to a game of Duel Monsters. I had coolly excepted the challenge, but I didn't plan on giving him such a crushing defeat. I was surprised - where did he get that Red Eyes Black Dragon from? And what came out of my mouth surprised both me and them:

"That's right, Jounouchi. Stay down. Stay down like the snivelling, defeated dog I have turned you into."

I was stunned at myself at that time. But I couldn't let them see me softening. I kept up the insults, even when I challenged Yuugi for a rematch. I was half surprised and half pleased to see that Jounouchi has won himself ten starchips. It proved him to be worthy of someone I love - even though I didn't know it at the time.

And I even let those five on to the helicopter when the Duelist Kingdom Tournament was over. Deep inside, I had just wanted to take _him_ alone, and leave the others stranded, especially Anzu. Argh, she was so annoying - and I only see her for short periods of time. I wondered how they could even stand her. But I masked it by saying the debt that I owe them for rescuing Mokuba was all gone just for this method of transportation. Then I saw red when Jounouchi let down the ladder to help that Mai girl. 

Now we enter Battle City. I had purposely put his level down so he doesn't qualify, so his Red Eyes Black Dragon wouldn't be lost when he battles. It would be such a big blow to him...and I couldn't bear it if he _had_ lost it to another. But somehow he had wormed his way in, and I had no choice but to let him stay. And, like any other miracle, he made it to the finals. I know he doesn't have the Red Eyes in his deck anymore, but he was still determined to fight to the end. I heard something about fighting for his little sister, Shizuka. Even now, he was still as crazy; in Battle City he challenged me to another match, but luckily for him (and me), my employees had tracked down Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris. [1] 

He emerged victorious against the fake Marik (also known as Rishid). I was pleased. He appeared to be calm against that The Sun of God Dragon [2], which was later revealed as a counterfeit. And had somehow survived that attack. And for that I was thankful. 

And after the finals, he faced off with Marik. The mere thought of him made me shiver slightly, though the night was hot. I couldn't believe my eyes when he summoned his last monster (Iron Knight Gear Freed), but couldn't carry out the attack. Stunning as it was, he fell unconscious and was immediately brought to the hospital room on the blimp. I couldn't cry, I couldn't help, I couldn't do anything with his meddling friends around! 

A/N: I'm being sketchy here, okay? You don't want any details, I'm sure. I'll bore you to death...

My thoughts ended abruptly there by a sudden wave of sleepiness. I guess I couldn't stay up all night just thinking about these things. I told myself not to look in the past again, and what do I do? 

Look in the past, my inner voice told me.

I grimaced. Great, I really should get some sleep...I'm hearing voices in my head. And with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I settled into a very fitful slumber.

~*~=~*~

'I should really forge the window so everyday I look out it'll be sunny,' was my first thought next morning.

Yes, you guessed it, Einstein.

It's raining again.

I stretched and a quick routine in the bathroom brought me downstairs within fifteen minutes. Well, pausing for one fifteenth of the time to check my little brother. But I should have known...it's a Saturday, and what better way to spend it than in front of your giant TV for a eleven year old? Mokuba wouldn't have it any other way, and I don't mind, as long as he doesn't wreck the house in the process.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, onii-chan!" a blur of raven black was all I saw before that something collided somewhere around my navel. 

"Ohayo to you too, Mokuba," I greeted him in a more formal manner, easing him away from me. 

We both entered the kitchen to see Betty bustling up some breakfast. 

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba, sir, and junior," she greeted both of us, with a smile toward Mokuba. He laughed, and took his seat at the dining table. I joined him a minute later when I got myself some black coffee and him some orange juice. 

We quickly finished breakfast, mainly because Mokuba wanted to check up on Jounouchi. I did too, but I had matters to attend to first. 

"How about this?" I proposed. "You take the morning shift, and I'll take the night shift. Betty or another servant can take the afternoon shift."

"Okay!" He agreed excitedly and bounded up the stairs.

And I felt that the day couldn't have passed any slower. 

~*~=~*~

As night _finally_ came, I felt dread spreading through me like a forest fire. Though I had admitted in the morning that the day was absolutely crawling, there was this little part of me that didn't want to go up there and take care of him in the night.

Why had I even made that suggestion to Mokuba in the first place?

But I had no other choice but to follow through. At least, it's only from nine to nine in the morning. That makes twelve hours.

It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

I decided to test my skills. I'm a master duelist (next to Motou Yuugi/Yami no Yuugi), right? Then I should have enough confidence to pull through this. That's right, I'm not scared of some mutt. And I'll prove I'm right again. 

I finally reached the door. After briefly running over the strategies implanted in my mind, I opened the door to my doom. Actually, half doom, and half of my dream. 

The sight of a very dark room silhouetted by moonlight only met my eyes when I stepped in. I blinked, trying desperately to get use to the new surroundings. As soon as I grew accustomed to the darkness, I progressed towards the bed. Then I banged myself mentally. I'm so stupid; Jounouchi is unconscious, right? Then I can turn on the light for all I care! I found the light switched and the room was instantly engulfed in bright light. 

Ahh...that's better.

I turned toward the unconscious boy and, quite unaware of my own actions, I sat down on the bed and brushed some blond bangs out of his eyes. I wished they would open up; to be able to see his honey brown eyes again would be like heaven to me. 

I caressed his cheek softly, silently willing him to wake up to no avail. I sighed, stood up, and went to stand by the window. At last, when I was too tired standing, I grabbed a chair and placed myself beside his bed, just in case he wakes up. But as sleep overcame me, I could have sworn I heard a snore.

Or was it just my imagination?

~*~=~*~

I couldn't concentrate that day. I rushed home, cleared everyone out of Jounouchi's room, locked the door tight, and only was it regular meal times did I leave his bedside. 

It's been a few days now, and Jounouchi still hasn't regained consciousness. I was worried. I had sent for the best doctors, but they couldn't find a cure. I tried everything, and turned out to be failure. I had now taken over the full responsibility of taking care of Jounouchi. I didn't leave his side for even a minute. Mokuba is getting worried; I could sense it. And I prayed that Jounouchi would get well soon.

It was Friday, an exact week from when he was brought here. I couldn't take it anymore; his stony face and still chest was killing me. There was pratically no difference between him living and him...dead. I slapped myself in the head mentally. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Jounouchi will pull through, he always has.

I had developed some kind of routine over the past week once I'm in this room. I would sit beside him, talking to him in a low, soothing voice, even though I know he can't hear me. Then gentle caresses, standing beside the window and praying that he would wake up soon, followed by calming drowsiness. 

And tonight was no different.

But something has to change. For Ra's sake, it's been a week already since he was last conscious!

When I finished praying, I went back to his side. I checked the clock beside the bed.

11:58 pm.

A funny feeling prickled inside of me. 

How strange.

Looking back at Jounouchi, I found moonlight bathing his whole pale face. Without thinking, I placed my lips on top of his, as a final desperate attempt to wake him up.

I heard a low moan below me, and I wondered: 'Is it my imagination again?'

I was met with honey brown eyes when I opened my own cold, icy blue ones. Blushing quite faintly, I drew back to a cool composure. 

But something held me back.

It was his arms.

He was conscious again! 

"I knew you cared, Seto-kun," he whispered before giving me a crushing kiss.

And it was 12:00 am.

~*~Owari~*~

[1] That is the Japanese name for "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in the American dubbed version.

[2] That is the Japanese name for the "Winged Dragon of Ra" in the American dubbed version.

Princess Strawberry: O__O That was like a fairy tale ending... Holy Ra that was long. Almost over 3000 words. And even longer than one of my continuation story chapters. And longer than the one dedicated to Akuma Malick (originally known as Devil Malik)...eep! *hides behind couch* Gomen ne, but I'm more familiar with Seto and Jounouchi...

Yami Strawberry: As a special piece of information for all who don't know...

Princess Strawberry: ^__^ Oh yes, that. Guess what, people? Hollywood's going to cast the Live-Action Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie! Actually, Yami Trekkie (*waves*) was the first one to tell me, and then I saw it at this great site! I couldn't believe it! Well, _we_ couldn't believe it. --; Yami Strawberry always wants a part in everything. 

Yami Strawberry: Hey, hey, can't say that, you...

Princess Strawberry: *whistles innocently* Well, feel free to read and review. It's not like this is exceptionally good anyway. *shrugs* Don't worry, I won't be _too_ disappointed if I don't get a lot of reviews. Understand? And while you guys do that, I'll get my butt in gear and finally finish the fourth chapter of "Feeling Sporty?"! 

Yami Strawberry: And the surprising thing is, she's not bluffing! ^O^ She actually have half the chapter done!

Princess Strawberry: So now you're saying I'm slow!?

Yami Strawberry: Technically, yes.

Yuugi: ^^; Let's leave now before the argument gets too heated. Ja ne for now! ^__^


End file.
